a Darkwing Duck fanfic
by purpletwist
Summary: this is my first DWD fanfic. Lauchpad meets a nice girl on a day of shopping but she has a secret. Who is this mysterious Katie Brooks?
1. Her name was Katie brooks

This is my first Darkwing duck fanfiction. i might not be spot on with the charters and it's been years since i seen the show

* * *

it was a nice spring day in St canard at St. Canard super market. a male duck with a cart walked down the isles. he read the list that he had in his left hand and anothe smal list in his right.

" lets see" he said reading the left list " eggs. milk, bread butter, carrots and apples." He turn to the list in his right " Quackcola, Yummy gummy gators and berry-O's".

Launch Pad McQuack wasn't a stupid duck but not a bight one. he been living with Drake miller and his Daughter Gosalyn for 3 years. He knew which list belong to who. He was told by drake not to get any sweets for Gosalyn but he still did it. Launchpad doesn't mind the shopping, he grabbed a carton of milk. 2 cartons of eggs , he gabed a loaf of bread. he headed to the fruits and vegetable section, taking out a clear plastic bag his filled it with 5 nice red apples. He grabbed the bag of Carrots now he could get the good stuff.

going over to the sweets isle he tucked a pakket of yummy gummy gators in between the bread and eggs. he whent to over to the soda's and tokk a bottle of Quackcola. The last stop was the cereal isle. he found what he was looking for he reached for the box but another hand touched with his. looking to where it lead his eyes met a female duck. she was a pretty duck. her hair was short brunet color. she had a blue shirt on with a wite skirt. she had pretty hazle color eyes.

" oh sorry" the both said taking back there hands.

" did you want to get this cereal? Launchpad asked her

" oh..why yes" she said reaching for it, she put it in her cart. Lauchpad took the box that was behind it " you like berry-O?" she asked

" yeah me and the kid eat it for breakfast" he told her as she was one of his friends

" you have a kid?" she asked

" well..she's my friends daugher" he told her

" she must sound like a cuite little girl" she said " oh how rude of me to not introduce my self" she cleard her throat " I'm Katie Brooks" she held out her right hand

"oh..i'm Lauchpad Mcquack" he told her shanking her hand. Katie giggled

" you a cute one" she said, she took out a peice of paper, she took a pen and scribled on it. then handed it to him " here's my number, if you want to get together some time call me" she said, she turn to her cart and continued her shopping.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the miller's house a 12 year old girl took her skate board, she grind her self down the stairs on the railing.

" Gosalyn " she heard a angry voice, goslyn saw her father standing next to the steps, arms folded and tapping his web foot. " how many times have i told you not to do that"

" sorry Dad" she quickly said. Drake went back into the living room, he plopped him self on the sofa and turned on the Tv watching a game show. Lauchpad came in the door. Gosalyn held her hand up to him to halt

" did you get the goods?" she asked. Launchpad fished through the bag and took out a bottle and handed it to the little girl. Gosalyn took the bottle

" good work LP" she said. then the bottle was swept out from above her. Drake stood behind her

" yeah good job LP" he said in a sarcastic tone " Gosalyn how many times have i told you about this stuff" he said pointing to the bottle

" oh but Dad" she whined " it's just a soda"

" just a soda?" drake said " yes it's a soda with bad sugars and caffeine that could keep you up all night little lady"

" Dad" she complained " I was thirsty"

" well theirs something called water" he told her " try it some time". he walked away with the soda into the kitchen, He unscrewed the lid and dumped it down. the drain.. Launchpad came in with the rest of the groceries

" Launchpad how many times have i told you" Drake started. he took the bags out of Lauch pads arms, he set them on the table. He found the packet of yummy gummy gators. he glared at his friend with the packet

" oh I bough those for my self" Launchpad lied. Drake slapped his fore head

" I don't know whose worse you or Gosalyn" he said. then he pulled out the cereal, a piece of paper was sticking to the box. he read the paper

" hmm..some one phone number" he said. a lightbulb came above Launchpads head

" oh I almost forgot" he said. he went over to drake and took the paper " I met some one at the store" he said

" oh really? Drake said with a sarcastic tone why unpacking the bags then he started to panic. turning to Launchpad " Who was it, he shouted " you did give away my secret identity did you?" he demanded

" no,no DW. she was a nice woman by the name of Kaite brooks". Launchpad explained. Drake fell back on the table with relief. the rest of the groceries scatter all over the came running in

" did I hear LP say he scored with a girl?" she asked. Drake roused back up

" Goaslyn" he shouted, hearing her talk like that.

" Well who is she?" she asked " are you going to call her?

" well...I'm not sure" he said

" I can help you out" she said. Gosalyn jumped on the table " operation Date number 1". then drake yell at her to get off the table.

* * *

OK please don't jump on me about Grammar (plenty of people have done that).

sorry if the charters sound a little off. I base Drake of of my mom's health habits.

I remember Launchpad from ducktale when I was a kid so why not give him a girl to love, he's not gay.

i will not invole any of today's crime in this fic it'll be base right off the cartoon.


	2. The first date

OK here's chapter 2. I went to Wikipedia to learn about the charters and I went to youtube to watch a couple of episodes for old time sakes. I made a mistake in chapter 1 bye getting the last name wrong but I corrected it this time.

well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Gosalyn helped Lauchpad with his hair. first she combed it from the left then to the right. next she combed it all the way back then combed it all the way to the front. He looked in the mirror

" gotta look your best LP" she told him " girls like that". Drake came up on her

" how do you know about this little lady?" he asked

" I watch to many movies " she said

" I sure hope so" he told made sure his daughter wasn't dating until she was out of Collage. Launchpad whipped his hands in his hair until it turn back to it's normal style. Gosalyn hell her left hand up and did a thumbs up

" that's perfect" she said " Now go show us what your going to where for your date".

Launchpad came out of his room with his normal pilot gear. Gosalyn slapped her head

" why don't you try another outfit" she suggested. he went back into his room. % minuets later he came out wearing a tuxedo, she shook her head " you look like your going to a prom". Launchpad went back into his room. another 5 minuets went bye he came out wearing a black tee shirt with blue jeans. Gosalyn formed her hands like a picture frame then gave a thumbs up

" that's good" she said " and your not over doing it".

* * *

It was 7:00. Lauchpad was heading at the door. Drake and Gosalyn were on the couch watching pelican's island

" well I'm off" he said " wish me luck"

" have a good time LP" Drake called out

" don't mess up" Gosalyn told him. Launchpad opend the door and headed out.

" Well it's just you and me kiddo" Drake said to Gosalyn.

" so now what?" she asked

" why don't you get one of your board games while I order Pizza" he said. Gosalyn jumped off the couch

* * *

" I know the perfect game" she said running up to her room. Drake got off the couch to order the Pizza.

o0o0o0o

Lauchpad waited at the Gold Diner. he looked at the watch on his left wrist. Then he saw a pretty woman in a red spaghetti strap shirt with an black skirt walking up to him.

" oh sorry I'm late Launchpad" she said. Launchpad took a moment to recognize her

" wow Katie" he said " you..look" he started " uh..great". she giggled

" you look great your self" she said. the two headed in the dinner.

* * *

Back at the Mallard's Drake was not felling so unlucky. Gosalyn had beat him in a game of Candy world, apology, cat trap, don't wake the baby and now he just lost to a game of poker.

" Gosalyn where did you learn to play poker?" he asked her

" oh i learned it at school" she said. The door bell ringed

"oh it's about time the pizza got here" he said. he opened the door. there stood a dorky look teenager with a pizza box in his hand

" here's your pizza" he said. Drake took the box. he handed the teen the money ans slammed the door in his face.

" come on Gos" he said " let eat".

* * *

Back at the Diner. Launchpad and Katie took there seats. they all ready ordered drinks.

" so Lauchpad?" she asked " tell me about your self".

" oh.." he said then took a sip of his drink " I'm like flying" he said

" that must be fun" she said " was it great to be up in the air?" she asked

" yes..untill i crash" he told her " I'm still working on some landings"

"oh" she said " i think you can do it" she said

" yeah I was pretty bad when I worked for back in Duckberg" he told her " but i still flew"

" who's Mr. McDee?" she asked

" oh he's known as Scrooge Mcduck. he has three nephews of his own and we would go on all sorts of adventures" he told her. Kaite listen to his story

" what kind of adventures?" she asked

" well one time I was a spy" he told her

" oh a spy?" she asked "what was it like?"

"it's was hard" he told her " but after the first day I didn't like it" he told her

"anything else you did?" she asked

" I was a woodchuck scout master" he said " it was fun teaching kids about the great outdoors and all kinds of fun stuff"

" so you like kids?" she asked

" oh yeah there great little tykes" he said

Back at the Mallards. Gosalyn was trying to escape Drakes Wrath

" Gosalyn get back here he said

" no way" she said. she dogged Drake's tackle

" get back here young lady" he said. he got her by the feet. He started to Drag her up the stairs

" Dad this isn't fair she said.

" well sorry Gos but you need to take your bath" he said. he dragged her into the bathroom, Pushing her in there he slammed the door locking it

" Let me out Dad" she shouted.

" once your cleaned" he said " then you can go strait to bed" he told her.

Launchpad and Katie exit the diner, both were laughing

" oh Launchpad I had a great time" she said

"me to Katie" he said . Katie looked at her watch

" oh I'm sorry to end our date but I got to get going" she said. she called for a taxi " i love to go out with you again" she said as the taxi pulled up on the curb.

" Call me" she said as the taxi sped off.

" OK" he said.

o0o00o

Launchpad got home, he opened the door. Drake was cleaning up the dishes on the coffee table where he and Gosalyn had there pizza.

" hey DW" he said

" oh hi Launchpad" he said " so how was your date?" he asked

" it was great" he told him" Katie was a fun person and she would like to go out with me again"

" That's nice" Drake said " well I'm about to turn in for the night" he said

" ok DW" Launchpad said " night" he told him going up the staires.

* * *

wow i though I was never gonna get this chapter done.

I was going to put in a school dance for Gosalyn but I decided that would take away from Launchpads Date.

most of the games I mentioned are puns off of regular board games

Candyworld: Candyland

Cat trap : mouse trap

Apology : sorry

don't wake the baby: Don't wake daddy

Next Chapter a certain villain will show up to cause trouble. stay tune.

I put a divide line where it wasn't supose to be


	3. Trouble at the ST Cannard Fair

* * *

Here it is Chapter Three. I did so good in the last chapter that i probably lost it in this one. did you like how i put some ducktales references in the last chapter?. i liked both ducktales and Darkwing duck when i was little.

* * *

Weeks have gone by since Launchpads first date. the two still see each other a couple times a week. some times it's dinner then it's movies. no mater what it was the two enjoyed being together.

One day Gosalyn was running home really fast. she ran into the house looking for Drake

" Dad" she called out.

" i'm in the living room sweety" he said. she ran to the living room.

" Dad guess what" she said. Drake who was reading a paper in his favorite recliner looked over to pay attention

" what you got detention again?" he asked.

" no" she replied " The St Canard fair is in town" she said " Can we go?" she asked. Before Drake could say anthing Launchpad butted in. He came from the kitchen with a cup of water

" say that's not a bad idea" he walked up to Drake " I can introduce Katie to you" he told him. Drake though about it, it was kinda hard to think with four eyes staring at him. Gosalyn tried her little innocent face why Launch pad just looked the same.

" all right, alright" he said giving up" we'll go". Gosalyn jump

"oh keen gear" she said.

" That's great" Launchpad said " so what day we'll be going?" he asked.

" we'll be going on Saturday" Drake suggested " I herd it was going to be a nice sunny day".

" oh boy" Gosalyn got excited

" and Gosalyn" Drake started " you got be on your best behavior " he told her.

* * *

Launchpad went over to the phone. he dialed Katie's number.

" Hello?" a voice called

" Katie you there?" he asked

" oh Launchpad hi" she said

" listen wanna come to the St. Canard fair with me?" he asked " you can meet my family"

" oh that's sound wonderful" she said " when do you plan to go?"

" were gonna go on Saturday" he told her.

" oh" she said " what time?"

" 3:30" he told her

" ok stop bye my house at 3:00" she said

* * *

Saturday came pretty quick Launchpad was driving Drake was in the passager's seat while Gosalyn was in the back..

" do you know where she lives?" Drake asked

" yeah she told me on our third date" Launchpad told him. They arrived at a small little red house with a black roof. Katie steped out the door, she waved to the car. Launchpad waved back.. Drake decided to get in the back with Gosalyn.

" ready to go?" He asked Katie as she got in the car

" yup. she said. Drake handed her his right hand

" Drake Mallard" he said" it's nice to meet you"

" oh you must be Drake" she said shaking his hand. She spotted Gosalyn

" and you must be little Gosalyn? she waved to her " it's nice to meet you".

While on the road Drake broke the silence." so Katie what do you do for work?" he asked.

" Oh I'm an toy marker " she said " that includes video games". Gosalyn pushed her father aside when she heard the word ' video games'

" you make video games?" she asked jumping out of her seat. Drake pulled her back down

" Gosalyn" he snaped " it's rude to interuped" he mummbled under his beak to her.

* * *

a few minuet went bye as the car arrived at the fai. Drake was trying to calm his hyper active child before she bolted off on him. the group manage to make into the park.

" now Gos I like you to.." He could find his daughter anywhere. his head started to turn red trying to hold in his anger " that just great i knew she would take off".

o0o0o0o0o

Gosalyn was exploring the fair. she didn't relise she was being watch from the top of a stand. He had a yellow jacket, black cape, a red hat and a black mask.

" well well" the duck grumbled " if it isn't the kid that Darkwit drags around" he rubbed the bottom of his beak " interesting". He jumped from the roof to keep a closer eye on the girl.

Gosalyn was eating a type of candy that came from a little rocket ship container. popping one into her mouth she puckerd her lips. It was sour.

" mmm" she said to her self " these are pretty good. The duck who was following her stood in between stands, he waited until she was where he wanted her to be. Extending his arm he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. she felt her self being dragged into the shadows.

" you let me go right now she said swinging her arms any were hoping to hit her kidnapper

" well after three years your still annoying" he yelled at her. Gosalyn froze. she reconise that voice

" no it can't be " she started

" how's old Darkwit doing?" he asked " or sould I say Drake mallard?

* * *

Oh no trouble at the ST Canard fair. well here chapter three i know it's short but enjoyi think I lost Launchpads's charater in this chapter.

Oh i forgot

Darkwing duck and it's charaters belong to disney

Katie belongs to me.


	4. Darkwing duck to the rescuse

yes Negaduck has to be in the fic. most fanfic have him in here ether kidnapping Gosalyn or something else.

* * *

Gosalyn staired up at the eyes of her fathers worst enmey

" how did you know?" she asked " how did you figured it out?". the duck stared down at her with his wicked smile

" gee if you must know do you remember the time Darkwing got super speed?" he asked her?. The girl nodded

" when I captured you I heard you call out to your father for help" he said " and I put the pieces to the puzzle together" He tied the girl up with some rope " your Darkwing's daughter" he said " and lets see old Drakwing Daddy will come to save his little brat" he said hunched over her like a tower, Gosalyn gulped.

Drake looked at his watch

" sorry to break the group but I'm gonna go find Gosalyn" he said. once out of site of Lauchpad and Katie he stormed off " when i get my hands on that little..." he mummbled.

"maybe we should look too" Katie suggested.

" look up there" a kid cried out before Katie and launchpad could take one step. Looking up some one was standing on top of a fairs wheel cabin. Negaduck looked down on the startled people.

" listen up you losers. I'm gonna perform a trick". He took out a chainsaw " i can't perform with out my assistant" he pulled on a rope. up he pulled Gosalyn.

" oh my.... look Launchpad" Katie cried.

" oh no Gosalyn" he said. Negaduck gave out a evil laugh. he started up the chainsaw

" and now my trick is to see how how long this little girl can last" he said grabbing Gosalyn's cheek pinching it really hard.

" I am the terror that flaps in the night" a voice called out from the parks speakers. " I am the lever that stops the ride of evil". Negaduck rolled his eyes

" yeah yeah i know your Darkwing duck" he said firing a gun at a cloud of blue smoke. the smoke cleard but nothing was there.

" no" the voice said " I'm below you". Negaduck looked down

" what?" he asked. out ripped a spring with a large boxing glove. Negaduck soared out of the park. Darkwing came out of the ripped hole

" Darkwing Duck" Gosalyn cried. Darkwing ran over to her. he started to untie the rope

" next time don't run off on my kid" he started " for now on your staying by my side"

"sorry dad" she said. Negaduck came down. He missed the fairs wheel cabin that Darkwing and Gosalyn on and he crashed into the park ground. A hole in the shape of his body was carved out.

" once again St Canard is saved by Darkwing Duck".Drake scoped his daughter up, he took a rope and swung away from the fairs wheel he landed behind some vendors and stands.

" wow that Darkwing duck knows what he's doing?" Katie said

" yup" Launchpad agreed. Just then Drake came up with Gosalyn

" did i miss anything?" he asked. Katie glared at him

" what kind of father are you" she scolded " Gosalyn could of been killed you should thank Darkwing duck that he went the trouble to rescue her"

" Katie calm down" Launchpad said

" it's ok " Drake said " I met up with Darkwing and he told me the same thing" he told Katie.

" oh I'm sorry for losing my temper" she said " Gosalyn is safe that's all that matters right"

" uh yeah" Launchpad , Drake and Gosalyn agreed.

* * *

they decided to go on some rides. Gosalyn and Drake went on a twirly ride that spun around. She enjoyed it while Drake felt sick. Next Kaite and Launchpad went over to a game stand. he had three ring, tossing them carefully he got one on a peg. He chose a blue teddy bear for Katie. Next was the photo both, Katie and Launchpad were the first ones. first was a nice pic, the second was a silly pic, the third one shows Katie giving Launchpad a little kiss on the cheek.

Next Gosalyn and Drake took there turn. The first pic was a family photo. then it turn to Drake trying to get Gosalyn to stay still. and the last one was a real close up of Drake pushed up against the camera.

The sun was setting. Drake had Gosalyn on his back, she was sound asleep

" lookes like we should get home" Drake said. He launchpad and katie headed to the car.

The car drove up to Katie's house, Launch pad walked her up to the door.

" I had a wonderful him she told him

" me to Katie" he started but was cut off when she surprised him with a kiss on the beak.

" I'll see you latter" she said opening her door then closing it. Launchpad walked away from the house as if her got off a ride that spun him around. he made it to the car. Drake moved to the front seat

" I saw that" he teased. The two headed back home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

latter that night Kaite was sound asleep when she heard some one running in the house. she shot her eyes open. getting out of bed she slipped on a bathrobe. she took an alarm clock in her hand as she opened her bed room door. she tip toed down the hall, She checked the living room. the lamp on the side table next to her recliner got turned on. but some one was sitting in the chair

" why hello Katie" the voice said. he had a odd jester outfit. his eyes fixed in the woman, his buckteeth stuck out of his beak. Katie dropped the alarm clock

" Baby brother?" she gasped.

* * *

Oh some thing is up with Katie? who is this Baby brother she's speaking of

now were going to learn more about Kaite.

what do you think of darkwing's line " I am the lever that stops the ride of evil". there at the fair so it works.

Review and comment please.

don't know when the next chapter will come


	5. The strike of Quacker Jack

Here we go the chapter that reveals all.

* * *

He got up from the Chair, he did a front flip and got right into Katie's face

" don't you call me that" he threaten. " and were twins" he included. Katie folded her arms

" I'm still older than you and your acting like a baby. Robert" she said. Her brother started to pout like a 2 year old at the super market

" my name is Quacker Jack" he said.

" well brother " she started " why are you here?" she asked.

" our toy company went out of business, thanks to that whiffle boy video game" he started " and Darkwing duck keeps getting in the way" he slouched back into the recliner

" it's no my fault. most of the toy you made were dangerous to children" she said " i was offered the job to work with them Robert" Quacker jack didn't like what he was hearing

" so you left your brother to work with the Wiffle boy company" you could see the anger in his eyes. He notest the pitcher frame on the table. picking it up he studied the photo.

" who's this guy?" he asked pointing to Launchpad

" oh just a friend" she told him.

" more like a boyfriend" Quacker jack tossed the frame into the wall where it broke into pieces. Katie did see or hear her brother sneaking up on her, he cupped his hand over her beak

" it's play time" he said only this time is sounded dark.

* * *

a few weeks latter at the mallard. Lauchpad did get any calls from Katie. Drake was pasting around in the living room. He was trying to figured out how Negaduck knew his identity.

" I'll invent a device that will erase his memory" he mumbled " I hope no one else know this". just then a really loud alarm started to go off. Drake ran over to a photo of him and gosalyn plugging there ears from a loud sound. Behind the photo was a button, he pressed it to stop the alarm. Out of the wall popped out a super computer. Drake jumped over to the seat.

" a ha" he cried " a crime has been committed" he started pressing button, switching switches, a long piece of paper started coming out. he grabbed it

" Launchpad the Golden toy factory has been taken over by Quacker Jack." he said " to Darkwing tower" he and launchpad ran over to two recliners. gosalyn hoped into Drakes lap

" what do you think your doing little lady?" he asked.

" why your gonna have to keep me safe since Negaduck know were we live" she said. Drake hates it when his daughter makes a point.

" fine but your staying in the tower got it" he told her as he hit the basil of baker street statue. the recliners rolled back until they were gone.

in the tow factory. Quacker Jack was putting together a device. it looked like a helmet with 2 flashing red light bulbs.

" what is that?" Katie asked. not getting an answer he slammed the helmet on her head.

" you'll see" he said pressing a remote he had. Smoke came out of the helmet as it covered Kaite in it.

Darkwing and Launch pad raced on the rat catcher.

" what ever Quacker Jack is doing he wont get away with it" Darkwing told Launchpad " then I'll get that stupid invention working so Negaduck doesn't know my identity any more". Parking at the factory parking space. He and Launchpad stormed in.

" I am the terror that..." be fore he could finish a big blob of nutty puddy slammed him into the wall. Quacker Jack jumped down to him

" you know" he started " I didn't think you would come that way" he started laughing, suddenly he felt pain to his shin. Quacker jack started hopping around. Darkwing looked down to see Gosalyn with a base ball bat.

" Gosalyn what are you doing here?" he demanded

" what does it look like" she said " saving your feathers" . she felt her shirt get hook, then got yanked up

" Gosalyn " Darkwing cried. A evil psychotic laugh could be heard echoing in the factory. a woman stood next to the captured gosalyn, she had a black and green Jester outfit, her eyes wre covered with a mask. Quacker Jack jumped over to her

" Let me introduce my sister" he said

" sister" both Darkwing and Launchpad said

" thats right kiddies" she hissed " I'm the Wacky Jackie"

* * *

Who is this Wacky Jackie? what happened to Katie

Next chapter coming soon

* * *

A/N: yes Quacker jack is Katie's twin brother?. i planed the story with Quacker Jack being the main villain. truth is i find Quacker Jack a very creepy villain than Negaduck.

As quoted by Darkwing Quacker Jack is " A Sicko"

I made up a real name for Quacker Jack.

Enjoy the chapter


	6. The Wacky Jackie attacks

oh boy here we go. let see what the wacky Jacky is going to do. I did watch and episode where a alien was in love with Launchpad so that helped me out on how he handles women.

well here's chapter 6

* * *

Wacky Jackie jump from her spot doing a summer sult she landed in front of Darkwing and Launch pad.

" is there a problem boys?" she grind.

" no" Darkwing started, he got his foot lose from the puddy " except this" he kicked her in the face cause her to fall backwards.

" hey whats wrong with you " Quacker jack called out " your not suppose to hit girls"

" whoops" Darkwing said feeling embarrassed. The Wacky Jackie put her Beak back in place, she stood up whipping out a bazooka. She pointed it at Launchpad

" well well big boy" she teased. Launchpad held his hands up in defense

" look I don't want any trouble" he said backing away. Wacky Jackie stalked closer to him with the bazooka in her arms

" oh whats the matter" she purred " scared of a girl with guns?"

" No " Launch pad said " I know it's wrong to hit a woman". she put her gun down for a second

" aww" she cooed " that's so sweet" then she lifted the gun back up "it make me sick" the Bazooka was almost ready to launch when looking at the terrified Launchpad she put down the gun.

" you know " she started " I like you". she aimed the gun at Darkwing who was now out of the Nutty Puddy " I'll kill you after Darkwing here". Darkwing Pulled out his gun, out popped a hook shot. with it he got the Bazooka out of her hands.

" didn't your parents teach you and your **brother **not to play with guns" he started, he waved his finger in a ' no-no ' way " you could hurt some one" he said almost going head to head with Wacky Jackie. she slammed his hat onto his head cause him to not see. then she booted him in the rear. Darkwing rolled into a giant tank which made a giant bell like sound. Quacker jack was on top of the tank while with the captured Gosalyn he started to lose his balance.

" HEY!" he called down " watch what your doing" he shouted

"oh shut it Quaker Jack" Wacky Jackie barked back " your still there in one piece". she reached for her gun but Launchpad stepped in the way. " move it you oaf" she hissed.

" nope I can't let you hurt people" he said.

" Wacky Jackie" Quacker Jack called out. she looked up at her brother, Launchpad turn his head and looked in the same direction

" you finished these two off" he said, he held Gosalyn who was now tied up " i want this kid to test out my new toy" he laughed. Darkwing gained conuiness looked up at his daughter.

" Gosalyn!" he cried out.

" Darkwing Duck Help" she cried as the evil Quacker Jack hopped away.

The Wacky Jackie turned her attention to Launchpad. she started to punch him, but he was lucky to dodge before and run away. Darkwing took his gun and shot up at the big Tank, he ziped him self up. he saw a bow with fake padding at the end arrows.

" sorry i know it not right but i have to" he shot the arrow at Wacky Jackie. she was hit. the Jester like hat with the mask flew off. Darkwing eyes widen with surprise. Launchpad came out of his hiding space. There on the flood .. Was Katie.

* * *

So The Wacky Jacky was Katie?

bad new for my wonderful veiwers. The next Chapter will be the last..BUT!

look out for my next fanfic. it going to have our favorite Negaduck as the star. ( lol)

read and review. the last chapter will be up i hope you enjoyed this little fanfic.


	7. Let's end this

sorry it took so long. I like to thank those who suported me and iIplan to fix the other chapters. and now the final conclusion to this train reck story

* * *

Gosalyn struggled as Quacker Jack tied her against a pipe.

" you wont get away with this Quacker Jack" Gosalyn told him. insted of a response from the crasy toy maker she was face to face with a doll with a banna for a head

"why don't you chill,Jill" Quacker Jack made the toy speake with out moving his lips. the dool was places on the floor infront of the girl.

"keep an eye on he will you Mister. Bannana brain" he odered his doll. the doll didn't respond, Quacker jack walked over to a big computer like machine " my newest toy will put you wiffle boy out of bisuness for good" he pulled a lever. out from the floor appeared a giant robot. Gosalyn still tried to get free, but when she looked at the dolll, many times shee seen it but some how it made her draw back in fear, she remebered when the doll was possed by Paddy wack, the crazy thing in the jack-in-the box. after that experience she now saw the doll to be very creepy. Gosalyn weged her self to the floor, with her right leg she streched out to the doll, then with a swift kick she kicked the doll away. Quacker Jack watched the doll fly. stoping all production he leaped out to catch the doll.

" Mister Bannana brain are you all right?" he asked it, he turn to the girl, Gosalyn manage to untie her self from the ropes, Quacker jack lunged at her, pinning the girl to the way

" your in big trouble little girl" he said. This time Gosalyn did feel like she was in real danger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

Launchpad went over to Kaite, he lifted her head up.

" Launchpad get back " Darkwing said, he leaped down from the giant tank he was on, he pointed his gas gun at the knocked out girl " she might attack us" he said,

"don't shoot DW" Launchpad said. Darkwing slaped his fore head.

" Launchpad she's a crimmimal, we can't let her..." he was cut off by Kaite groaning, he eyes flutter open, her visison came clear to a gun in her face, then her vision looked up at the person holding the gun

" Darkwing Duck?" she questioned , she felt the gun closer to her beak

" suck gass evil do-er" his figer about to press the trigger

" Darkwing stop" she said " I was brainwashed". Darkedwing drew back the gas gun

" listen to me " she pleaded " give my tthat hat I was waering" she pointed to the green and black jester hat that was on the floor behind Darkwing, He picked it up and hannded it to her. Katie reached inside the hat and pulled out the main contole system. Launchpad helped her to her feet

" so now what?" Darkwing asked, he was getting verry anoyed with this case. Katie put back the hat on

" if were going to take down Quackerjack then do as I say" she placed her hands on her hips

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Quacker Jack" a voice called to him. The toy maker turn his head, the Wacky Jacki stood with Darkwing and Launchpad knocked out " what shall we do with these two?". Quacker jack quickly tied Gosalyn back up

" tie them up next to the kid" he said, he went back to his machine and continued to operate his robot, The Wacky Jackie draged the two bodies over to Gosalyn getting exrat rope she tied them up but made the knot verry loose. then she left them to join her brother

" look at what I made sister" Quacker jack said. he pointed to the giant robot " with this toy I can rule the world"

" not if I can help it " a voice called, the two siblings turn to find, Gosalyn, Darkwing and Launchpad missing

" I am the terro that flaps in the night " the voice went on. Quacker jack was looking all over the area.

" I am the playdoe that hardens after a few days" now a puff of blue smoke apeared then it cleared

" I am Darkwing duck" Darkwing anounced, Gosalyn was behind him. Quacker jack was to foucuse on Darkwing that he didn't see his sister sneek up on him and knocked him out with a base ball bat.

" take that brother" she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

outside the factory the police showed up taking Quacker jack away to jail.

" another crime solved thanks to Darkwing duck" he said while dusting off his cape. The Wacky jacky now with her hat removed walked over to Darkwing, she held up her wrist in away of saying she must be turn in

" Darkwing thank you for stopping my brother" she started " but I also helped him in this crime" Darkwing put her hands down

" Katie, you were brian washed so you innocent, and you saved us all" he said " so your free to go " he walked over to the rat catcher, gosalyn was in the sidecar.

" can we go home dad" she asked.

" not yet " he told her, he knew Launchpad was missing and he knew where he was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Launchpad quitedly inched his way over to Katie, at first he didn't know what to say , Katie spoted him next to her

" oh Launchpad " she said half shocked

" hey " he said. the two didn't know what ot say to each other, then Katie spoke

" so want to see a movie with me?" she asked " that is if you want to" she felt a little gloomy after what happend tonight. how could she face him after attacking Darkwing.

" why sure " Launchpad spoke " we can talk over next week which move to see". Katie was surpired that he still wanted to see her. she planted a kiss on his cheek

" then it a date " she told him " call me ". the two parted there ways. Launchpad jumped in the air he got into the side car of the ratcatcher, Darkwing poped a wheely on the bake and sped off into the night.

**End**

* * *

yep thats it this is how it will end. hope you enjoyed this


	8. Bonus Chapter

I believe we forgot about something

* * *

weeks went by with no crime untill now. Drake was relaxing at his house when the alrms went off. rushing over the portrate of him and Gosalyn plugging ther ears from the sound of the alarm , he removed to reveil a button, pressing it stoped the alarm, his wall slid open and a big super computer poped out.

Pressing a few buttion a long sheet of paper came out of the computer, Drake read the parer

" Nega duck in attacking the candy factory " he read. Launchpad was comming out of the kitchen with a sandwich, Drake grabed him by the colar of the shirt, he flung him into one of the recliners, Drake took the other one, hitting the Basil of baker street statue the two recliner went back untill they dissapered

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Negaduck was distroying every candy with a giant mallat.

" I am the tero that flaps in the night". Negaduck slaped his forehead, he knew who was here

" I am the sugar that is bad for your health" the voice continued, a cloud of smoke appeared then cleared to reveal Darkwing duck

" I am Dark wing..." he didn't get to finished cause a giant mallat pounded him to the floor "...Duck" he muttewred from the floor

" don't bother Darkwing" Nega duck spoke. Darkwing pulled himself out from the mallat,

" well I'm not the suger plum princess" he sai with little breath he had since he was flat like a penny., sticking his thomb into his mouth he blew in like a balloon and regain form. He took out his gas gun

" for you Negaduck I have the element of suprise" he posistion the gun at Negaduck

" on the contary Darkwing " Nega duck said while pulling up the rope " I have the element of suprise". the roped pulled up a girl. Darkwing gasped. tied up was Gosalyn.

"so you see Darkwing fire that gun and the girl will fall into a giant tub of cocolate" he said, below the girl was a tub of boiling hot cocolate. Darkwing pulled the trigger on his gun, insted of a gas capulse a talisman with a hipnotic cirlce poped out, the patteren begain to spin, Negeaducks eyes were focuse on the patteren that his eyes refected the pateren

" Darkwing duck isn't Drake Mallard" he said. Darkwing repeaded these words four times " Gosalyn isn't my Daughter " he told him aslso repeating four more times

" untie the girl " he orderd. Negeaduck under the hypnotci spell untied the girl, but Gosalyn fell. she almost landed in the chocolate but to her luck Launchpad caught her just in time.

" Now when you wake up you'll prance aroud like a chicken on the coun't of three" he comanded " 1" Darkwing held up his right hand "2" he press his thumb with his middle finger " 3" he snaped his fingers. Negaduck woke up

" Who, what,where, when and some times why?" Negaduck sputtered. in response he felt a web foot into his head

" this is the end for you Negaduck" Darkwing said, but Negaduck got up and started to prance around like a chicken, Darkwing scratched his head , he shrugged his shoulders took out apair of hand cuffs and arested him.

_well at least he doesn't know my secret identity_ he thought.

**END**

* * *

I knew you all like this if I ended it with Negaduck.

if i have sopelling erros i'm sorry the comuter i'm working on seems to have aproblem but

i'll fix it some day ok.

oh by the way i now have 3 great story ideas. and of corse i'm working on that story i promissed with our favorit Grumpy puss NeggyDucky.


End file.
